Traduction de Worship
by Fireblaze1807
Summary: Traduction de la fiction Worship de Daktasinsanity avec une dynamique Alpha/Bêta/Oméga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire n'est pas la mienne, il s'agit d'une traduction. Je tiens donc à remercier l'auteur _Daktasinsanity _qui m'a donné sa permission pour faire la traduction de cette merveilleuse histoire! Et les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

La journée était froide et ça signifiait que la soirée le serait encore plus une fois lorsque le soleil se coucherait au-delà de l'horizon. Il avait neigé ce matin. Une couche de neige fraîche couvrait tout et la météo avait prévu que plus de neige tomberait dans les prochains jours.

Mais ces choses ne démontaient pas Eren. Il s'allongea seul à quelques miles de la ville la plus proche, entouré d'arbres. Il avait acheté une petite maison où il vivait depuis quelques années et depuis ce moment-là, il l'avait rénové petit à petit. La première chose qu'il avait faite a été d'ajouter un système de chauffage central à sa nouvelle maison. Ce qui voulait dire des factures d'électricité plus basses, mais plus de travail puisqu'il avait à chercher du bois de chauffage pour ça. Mais il ne se plaignait jamais à propos de cela, il aimait faire du travail manuel quand cela avait pour but de se garder du froid mortel en hiver.

Puisque la nuit tombait, Eren fit sa dernière sortie à l'extérieur du bâtiment à l'endroit où il avait installé un fourneau. Il n'avait pas été capable de le mettre dans sa petite résidence et il avait donc besoin de marcher, quelques douzaines de yards de celle-ci, dans la vielle grange pour ajouter plus de bois dans le fourneau. D'un côté, ce n'était pas agréable de sortir dans le froid chaque fois, mais de l'autre si une étincelle s'échappait du fourneau, il avait également le temps de sauver sa maison de l'incendie.

Une fois par heure, content, il faisait son parcours dehors, en manteau et en paire de bottillons. À sa dernière excursion dehors, il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Sur la neige fraîche, il y avait des empreintes de pied menant vers la grange. Eren s'arrêta durant une seconde pensant à tout un tas de scénarios possibles et inimaginable qui pouvaient se réaliser dans les prochaines minutes. Quelqu'un était-il venu pour le dévaliser ? Non, ça serait ridicule. Ils auraient justes pu venir directement dedans puisque sa porte n'était pas barrée jusqu'à ce qu'il en finisse avec l'ajout de bois pour la nuit.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Eren alla vers la porte, l'ouvrant normalement. Il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un lui saute dessus, mais personne ne vint. Il marcha à l'intérieur cherchant maladroitement l'interrupteur sur sa gauche. Il pouvait entendre une respiration, du genre frissonnante. Aussitôt que la lumière fut allumée, il vit un homme se blottissant dans un coin proche d'une pile de bois de chauffage.

Le considérant sans danger puisqu'il ne semblait d'aucune façon hostile, Eren s'avança d'avantage dans la grange, ajoutant du bois au chauffage en demandant en même temps, ‟Allez-vous bien ? ˮ Eren jeta un coup d'œil à son visiteur inattendu. L'homme portait un mince manteau, un jean et des bottes qui n'étaient pas adaptés pour un temps aussi froid.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, ceux-ci étaient à moitié fermés, frissonnant à cause du froid. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud dans la chaufferie qu'à l'extérieur, mais l'homme continuait de trembler. Eren tendit ses oreilles pour entendre un faible ‟De l'aide.ˮ Venant de l'inconnu.

Eren le prit en pitié et s'agenouilla à côté de celui-ci. ‟Allez, allons vous installer à l'intérieur. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.ˮ C'est seulement au moment où il commença à aider l'homme à ses pieds qu'il réalisa à quel point il était gelé. ‟Combien de temps avez-vous resté là ?ˮ Demanda-t-il, choqué que celui-ci soit si froid, comme un glaçon.

L'inconnu murmura quelque chose et Eren le prit dans ses bras, se dépêchant de retourner dans sa maison. Cet homme avait besoin d'aide et rapidement. Les vêtements de celui-ci étaient glacés à plusieurs endroits. Il a sûrement dû les mouiller à un certain moment et ça ne promettait rien de bon. L'autre avait dû être dehors durant des heures ! Dieu seul savait quand il était entré dans la grange.

Eren alla directement vers sa salle de bains avec l'étranger dans ses bras. Il commença par déshabiller celui-ci qui grelottait. ‟Nous avons besoin de vous réchauffer aussitôt que possible, ˮ dit Eren à l'autre homme. Il mit les vêtements dans la machine à laver.

L'homme tenait ses bras autour de lui-même, ses dents claquant les unes contre les autres. C'était bon signe, qu'il ressente encore le froid. Eren se tourna pour ouvrir la douche et ajuster l'eau à la bonne température. Il se déshabilla aussi, rapidement, et se glissa sous la douche avec l'autre. Le type était si froid qu'Eren en trembla également.

Son visiteur gémit lorsque l'eau chaude transperça sa peau. L'eau était chaude, pas brûlante mais ça avaient l'air comme si ça lui brûlait la peau. ‟Je sais que ça doit être douloureux mais vous vous sentirez mieux bientôt,ˮdit Eren pour essayer de calmer son visiteur. Il s'assura que l'homme restait debout contre lui avant qu'il commença à frotter ses mains et son dos pour que son sang coule à la surface. ‟Allez, allez,chantonna-t-il alors qu'il priait les dieux de ne pas l'abandonner maintenant.

Eren soupira de soulagement quand il entendit un faible ‟Merci.ˮ de l'étranger qu'il essayait de sauver. L'eau chaude fit son travail et la couleur retourna sur la peau du type. Malgré tout, celui-ci ne semblait pas plus énergique qu'il ne l'était avant. Une fois qu'Eren jugea qu'il était assez réchauffé, il sortit de la douche avec l'autre. Il tira une serviette du crochet de la porte et le sécha soigneusement, massant les muscles de ses jambes alors qu'il allait de la tête aux pieds. Il se donna un séchage rapide aussi mais il se concentrerait sur lui-même plus tard. Il avait besoin de trouver des vêtements chauds pour l'autre homme aussitôt que possible.

‟Tenez-vous à moi,ˮdit Eren au moment où il plaça ses bras autour du gars, pour le porter encore. Ils ont rapidement fait leur chemin à la chambre d'Eren et celui-ci posa l'inconnu épuisé sur son lit. Il fouilla dans son placard, saisissant le pyjama le plus chaud qu'il avait. Il aida l'homme à s'asseoir et glissa la chemise sur lui. Il l'habilla soigneusement. ‟Tout est bon?ˮdemanda aussitôt quand il a fini.

L'étranger fit signe oui de la tête. ‟Oui, merci,ˮsa voix était douce, un peu rauque vers la fin.

‟Je suis content d'entendre ça,ˮlui dit Eren. ‟Vous devriez vous mettre sous les couvertures.ˮ Eren tira sur celles-ci sur le côté, aidant son visiteur, et sous le matelas épais. Il alla se saisir une paire de boxers et alla le rejoindre sous les couvertures.

Il devait garder un œil sur l'autre juste au cas-où. Il ne quitterait pas l'étranger seul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que celui-ci soit bien. Eren toucha son front. ‟ Vous ne semblez pas avoir de la fièvre. Du moins pas encore.ˮ Eren pressa son torse contre le dos de l'inconnu pour le garder au chaud. Il avait appris quelque part que partager la chaleur corporelle était la meilleure façon de garder quelqu'un au chaud.

Cependant, des frissons occasionnels traversaient l'étranger et Eren continuait de vérifier sa température. Il devrait probablement avoir besoin de quelques médicaments pour l'autre juste au cas. Ça a prit environ une heure jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu s'endorme dans ses bras. Eren écouta sa douce respiration et était heureux de remarquer que l'autre était au chaud grâce à lui. Eren s'endormit tout en sachant que le danger avait été écarté pour l'inconnu.

Levi se réveilla, se sentant au chaud, très au chaud. La nuit dernière, il avait été congelé. Il y avait eu de la neige partout. Tout autour de lui avait été couvert de blanc. C'était comme un cauchemar interminable auquel il voyageait à travers pour trouver une place sécuritaire. Il aimait normalement la neige et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en serait venu à l'haïr autant.

Mais maintenant, il se sentait au chaud et en sécurité. Il y avait un bras autour de sa taille, le tenant proche d'un corps vraiment chaud. Il prit une profonde respiration quand il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas se demander pourquoi il était là, où il était, et qui était celui qui l'avait sauvé, pas encore.

Il était tombé sur une petite maison et avait trouvé un abri. Oui, c'est ce dont il se rappelait même si tout cela semblait à un trop beau rêve pour être la réalité. Mais il était là, enveloppé d'une chaleur qu'il avait tant eu besoin depuis un moment. Il n'était plus agonisant même ses membres n'étaient plus gelés. Il y avait une douce respiration venant de derrière qui appartenait à son saveur.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait rester ici pendant un certain temps. Ce gars qui l'a sauvé avait semblé être assez bon. Il se demanda s'il était assez loin de ses problèmes pour rester caché assez longtemps pour s'éloigner mais au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de s'enfuir. À un certain moment, ils finiraient par le trouver et il deviendrait un prisonnier pour le reste de sa vie.

Erwin avait promis, à Levi, la liberté sur certaines choses comme aller et venir autant que ça lui plaisait aussi longtemps qu'il serait à l'entière disposition d'Erwin. Ce n'était pas de la liberté selon lui et il l'avait dit à cet homme directement. Ça n'avait pas semblé le mettre en colère du tout mais Levi s'était fait rappeler à qui il appartenait.

Erwin avait payé une grosse somme pour lui ce que signifiait, pour une raison ou une autre, qu'il avait tous les droits d'enlever sa liberté. Celui-ci s'était prêté au jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua que celui-ci ne pensait pas qu'il aurait les couilles de s'enfuir. Il avait prétendu d'accepter son destin en faisant partie de l'écœurant harem d'Erwin.

Oh oui, Erwin en avait d'autres. Bien qu'il avait le sentiment que les autres étaient là volontairement. Erwin lui avait raconté quelques pitoyables histoires tristes à propos d'être incapable de trouver un partenaire à cause de sa préférence pour les hommes et a ainsi fini par l'acheter comme compagnon. Erwin voulait expérimenter le lien émotionnel entre partenaire qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir avec sa meute d'alphas désirant qui étaient dans le même genre de situation, supposait Levi.

Mais Erwin fit une erreur qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Il ne s'était pas accouplé avec lui. Levi avait dû l'écouter parler de ça comme si l'accouplement pourrait être quelque chose de fabuleux pour eux deux. Levi savait qu'Erwin n'attendait que sa période de chaleur pour le prendre. Erwin voulait qu'il le supplie de le prendre. Il voulait le voir se soumettre avec consentement quand il ne serait plus capable de dire non.

Tout avait un côté brillant, même le possible futur avec Erwin. Levi n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de la nourriture et de l'argent. Il pourrait obtenir n'importe quoi qu'il désirait et tout ce qui serait à vendre. Et puis _zut_, il pariait même qu'il pourrait être capable d'avoir quelque chose qui ne serait _pas_ à vendre. Mais ce n'était pas la vie que Levi souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose de plus répugnant que d'être un esclave sexuel pour quelqu'un. Oh, Erwin lui avait aussi dit clairement que s'il tomberait enceinte alors l'enfant serait tué.

Il y avait quelque chose que Levi ne pouvait pas digérer. Peut importe s'il avait aucun plan pour avoir des enfants dans un proche avenir, il ne pouvait pas accepter que son enfant, pour une raison, se fasse tuer dès sa naissance ou même plus tôt. Il était sûr qu'Erwin pourrait permettre de causer une fausse couche au besoin.

Levi avait réussit durant longtemps, pendant dix ans et sans infortune. Ses périodes de chaleur avaient débuté quand il avait quinze ans et depuis de moment-là il s'était bien caché durant que celles-ci venaient. Il avait été extrêmement chanceux lors de sa première chaleur. Il vivait dans une maison abandonnée tout seul et personne était venu. Il avait su comment c'était d'être en chaleur et savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre les prochaines fois.

Il avait totalement réalisé le danger qui le suivait la fois qu'il avait heurté quelqu'un juste avant le commencement de sa période pour la quatrième fois de sa vie. Il avait été forcé de tué cet homme qui avait essayé de le forcer. Avait-il eu un temps de retard dans son cycle et il aurait pu même lui céder. Cette expérience l'avait choqué, pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était senti vraiment apeuré. Alors il commença à prendre toutes les précautions qu'il y avait pour s'isoler des autres durant qu'il était en chaleur.

Plus tard, il était tombé sur un marchand de drogues qui avait réussit à lui procurer une hormone qui éliminait les effets de son cycle de chaleur complètement et alors personne ne remarqua qu'il était différent des alphas. Les injections lui donnaient de l'espace pour respirer et il avait même réussit à obtenir un travail. Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule en enfer.

Il était en train de finir son chiffre quand son patron lui demanda de l'aider avec le déchargement d'une cargaison. Il avait fait l'erreur d'accepter puisqu'il avait été serré dans son argent et qu'il avait besoin de tous les sous qu'il pouvait obtenir. Son cycle avait commencé et même si le propriétaire du bar s'était lié, il avait senti son odeur. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse assommer.

L'affaire, c'était que les omégas étaient rares. À tel point qu'ils étaient capturés et vendus aux plus offrants. Les raisons de leur achat étaient nombreuses. Quelques alphas voulaient un partenaire masculin. D'autres avaient une approche plus religieuse et pensaient qu'avoir un enfant né d'un oméga serait meilleur qu'un enfant ordinaire. Et puis ils y avait ceux, comme Erwin, qui voulaient se lier aux omégas dans leur seul intérêt, s'accoupler avec eux, avoir un partenaire sexuel qui ne pouvait pas les quitter.

L'accouplement était permanant. Même après que l'un ou l'autre des compagnon mourraient, il n'avait plus personne pour eux aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient. Quelques personnes voulaient croire au véritable amour mais tout ça était que les phéromones et l'instinct. Le choix de partenaire restait possible et c'était jugé inapproprié d'attirer une personne sur lui-même durant le temps de la période de sa chaleur. Le consentement dans l'accouplement était grandement valorisé mais Levi ne semblait pas avoir ce choix. Pas si Erwin le trouvait.

Trouver un partenaire souhaitable, avant qu'Erwin l'attrape, était presqu'une tâche impossible mais il devait essayer. Il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre, un qui ne le rejetterait pas pour ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pensait en bien des omégas même s'ils étaient rares. Des alphas les ridiculisaient pour leur habilité à porter des enfants. Des garces qu'ils les appelaient. Des monstres de la nature. Donc, trouver un partenaire n'était pas un boulot facile auquel Levi n'avait pas considéré avant. Maintenant il le devait. Il devait trouver son salut aussitôt que possible. Il sentit l'homme, qui était encore en train de le serrer dans ses bras, se réveiller. Levi attendit simplement d'y aller.

‟Bon matin,ˮ salua l'autre homme lorsque ses mains autour de Levi se retirèrent. ‟Vous sentez-vous correct?ˮ

Levi se retourna pour réellement voir son sauveur. Dans la faible lumière de la chambre il ne pouvait pas voir proprement son visage mais il se rappelait correctement qu'il n'était pas laid. ‟Merci de m'avoir aider.ˮ Levi attendit que celui-ci lui dit qu'il devait rembourser cet acte de gentillesse d'une certaine façon. Personne ne faisait ça gratuitement, c'était ce qu'il avait appris dans sa vie et rien d'autre.

‟Quiconque aurait fait de même,ˮdit nonchalamment Eren lorsqu'il s'étirait. ‟Pourquoi étiez-vous dehors en premier lieu ?ˮ

Levi hésita sur qu'est-ce qu'il allait répondre mais décida que lui mentir le mènerait nul part. ‟Je me sauve de quelqu'un.ˮ

Eren le regarda avec inquiétude. ‟Vous n'êtes pas un genre de criminel, n'est-ce pas?ˮ

‟Non.ˮ

‟Bien parce que les autorités sont la dernière chose que je veux avoir affaire.ˮ

Levi se demanda si Eren était lui-même une sorte de criminel à cause de son commentaire. Ça serait vraiment sa chance de se retrouver avec une personne louche.

‟Vous pouvez rester ici un bout de temps.ˮ

Levi hésita juste brièvement parce que ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai. ‟Oui j'aimerais bien ça.ˮ

Eren hocha de la tête avant de se chercher quelque chose à porter. ‟J'aurais besoin de laver vos vêtements j'espère donc que ceux-ci seront corrects pendant ce temps.ˮ Eren mit une chemise propre et une paire de pantalon sur le lit. Eren le regarda. ‟Ils devraient aller.ˮ

‟Merci,ˮdit Levi, prenant la chemise dans ses mains.

‟En fait, quel est votre nom?ˮDemanda Eren après qu'il ait fini de mettre une chemise.

‟Levi,ˮrépondit-il. ‟Si je vais rester ici, alors je devrais probablement savoir ton nom.ˮ

‟Eren,ˮsourit-il alors qu'il se présenta. ‟Tu pourrais m'aider avec le déjeuner si tu te sens correct.ˮ

‟Oui bien sûr.ˮ

‟Bienˮdit Eren et il quitta la pièce. L'homme qui l'avait sauvé semblait être un type ben normal. _Sur une fuite, eh? _se demanda Eren. Qui était celui-ci dont Levi s'enfuyait? Bien qu'il était plus intéressé par la raison. Peut-être qu'avec le temps Levi lui dira ou il partira avant de lui avoir dit. De toute façon, ils devaient déjeuner alors Eren prit une poêle et des œufs.

Levi entra dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, maintenant habillé avec les vêtements d'Eren. La chemise était un peu grande mais encore là, Eren aimait porter une grandeur plus large qu'il en avait besoin donc ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les pantalons faisaient assez bien, cependant ils étaient trop longs pour Levi. Il avait donc tourné les bas du pantalon.

Eren réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de bas. Eren avait l'habitude de marcher pieds nus dans la maison alors il n'y avait pas pensé. ‟Veux-tu des bas?ˮ

‟Nah, c'est bon.ˮ

Eren sourit, prenant un paprika dans le frigidaire et le donnant à Levi. ‟Coupe moi ça en petits morceaux pour moi.ˮ Il plaça l'objet désigné devant l'homme qui était maintenant assit à la table de la cuisine. Il lui présenta un couteau également.

‟Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer à tout moment avec ça.ˮ

Eren lui tapa l'épaule au moment où retourna devant la cuisinière pour tourner les œufs qui craquaient et éclataient joyeusement dans la poêle. ‟C'est une étrange façon de montrer ton appréciation, quoique. Mais si tu penses que c'est la bonne chose à faire dans cette situation alors vas-y et poignarde moi pour aucune raison.ˮ

Levi sourit et commença à émincer le paprika comme il l'avait été demandé.

Pendant la journée, Eren donna à Levi des petites corvées à faire, l'aider à faire le ménage, cuisiner et récupérer du bois de chauffage. Levi ne s'était pas plaint des choses qu'Eren lui avait demandé de faire. Eren était lui-même content de son aide. Ça signifiait plus de temps pour relaxer et il ne s'en lamentait pas. Le poste météo avait dit qu'il y aurait plus de neige prochainement et Eren avait besoin de garder le chemin, pour le fourneau, dégagé.

Il était inquiet à propos du temps qui allait avoir, présentement il était assis sur le petit divan de son salon, regardant la TV. Eren avait considéré de se prendre une couverture et un oreiller. Il n'avait pas demandé si Levi voulait la chambre pour lui seul, Eren fit la supposition qu'il aimerait probablement dormir tout seul plutôt qu'avec lui. Ce n'était pas normal de partager son lit avec un total étranger après tout. Eren se maudit silencieusement de ne pas avoir un plus gros canapé ou un matelas en surplus. Il ne serait pas capable de dormir longtemps sans se blesser le dos.

Levi était en train de vérifier ses vêtements qui avaient été suspendus le midi pour sécher. Ils étaient encore humide. Levi devrait attendre jusqu'à demain matin pour les porter. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'entendait bien avec Eren . Ce gars était le type réaliste. Il ne disputait pas Levi quand il faisait une erreur, il le corrigeait juste gentiment.

Ça faisait un moment depuis que quelqu'un avait été civilisé comme ça avec lui. C'était rafraîchissant d'être traiter comme un humain décent pour une fois. Il était surpris qu'Eren ne lui avait pas demandé la raison de sa fuite, pas encore du moins pour l'instant.

Il se faisait tard et Levi avait un petit problème. ‟As-tu une paire de sous-vêtement que je pourrais t'emprunter?ˮdemanda-t-il à Eren comme s'il aimerait avoir quelques trucs à porter durant la nuit.

‟Oh, je suis vraiment désolé,ˮs'excusa Eren alors qu'il se précipita pour aller chercher quelque chose pour Levi. Celui-ci le suivit après et le regarda quand Eren pogna une paire de boxer bleu. ‟Est-ce que ceux-là sont corrects? Sinon nous irons chercher quelque chose d'autre.ˮ

‟Ils seront corrects.ˮ dit Levi saisissant le vêtement des mains d'Eren. ‟Est-ce que je pourrais aussi avoir un haut?ˮ

‟Oh, bien sûr!ˮse retourna Eren pour prendre un t-shirt sur le haut de la pile. ‟Prend juste tout ce dont tu as besoin ici. Tu n'as besoin de me demander tout les pièces de linges que tu veux porter. J'ai des bas de laine sur l'étagère d'en bas dans cette boîte alors utilise ce que tu veux, vraiment. ˮradota Eren.

‟Merci.ˮ

Eren retourna dans le salon, passa à travers une sélection de chaînes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Eren avait pensé que Levi était déjà allé au lit quand celui-ci apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, habillé d'un t-shirt large et une paire de boxers.

Levi se pencha sur la charpente. ‟Viens-tu te coucher?ˮLevi savait que sa question sonnait bizarre mais il ne pouvait pas secoué ce sentiment qu'il avait. Il le connaissait vraiment bien. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir seul ou être seul en aucun cas. Ça signifiait que son cycle de chaleur n'était pas loin d'arriver, peut-être une semaine ou moins. Dans des circonstances normales, il aurait été seul mais là son esprit lui criait de prendre avantage de cette situation. Il ne voulait pas se blottir dans le lit tout seul quand il savait qu'il pouvait demander à Eren de dormir avec lui.

Eren le regarda bizarrement mais après un moment il dit ‟Oui dans une minute.ˮ

Levi hocha de la tête, retournant sous la chaleur des grosses couvertures. Son sentiment de solitude gagnait sur son embarrassement alors qu'il considérait qu'est-ce qu'Eren pouvait bien penser quand il lui avait demandé ça.

Il entendit Eren éteindre la télévision et peu après celui-ci le rejoignit dans le lit. Levi sentit son corps se relaxer d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas eu il y a des années lorsqu'Eren se rapprocha plus près, essayant de s'adapter au lit qui n'était pas si grand.

‟Je pouvais dormir sur le divan tu sais,ˮdit doucement Eren.

‟Je sais.ˮ remarquant qu'Eren était hésitant à le toucher et donc, mettre un bras autour de Levi semblait être comme un éternel combat. Alors Levi tira son bras autour de lui. ‟Reste s'il te plaît,ˮ chuchota-t-il. Le comportement de Levi était être vraiment étrange mais Eren l'écouta sans rien dire.

* * *

><p>Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques erreurs et je m'en excuse en avance et il s'agit de ma première traduction. Je fais cela seulement par loisir et pour partager cette œuvre avec vous.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: même chose que le chapitre précédent :D

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Dormir dans le même lit était devenu une chose naturelle pour eux. Eren ne se questionnait plus pourquoi Levi voulait qu'il dorme avec lui et franchement Eren ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait vraiment avoir l'autre homme ici. Eren ne s'interrogeait plus pourquoi Levi sursautait s'il le touchait soudainement sans avertissement quand ils étaient en train de faire des tâches ménagères. Mais ensuite, quand ils écoutaient la TV tard la nuit, l'autre asseyait à côté de lui, assez proche pour le toucher et semblait confortable comme si c'était naturel pour lui de le faire. Eren était légèrement inquiet pour l'autre mais il n'était pas à sa place pour dire quoique ce soit.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne marchait pas avec lui mais Eren ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Puisque Levi ne semblait pas hostile ou dangereux, Eren décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de penser trop. Tout le monde avait ses problèmes et Eren n'était pas une personne qui mettait de la pression sans bonne raison. De plus, l'autre semblait être le type qui parlerait quand il le voudra.

Lorsque les jours passèrent, Eren devenait de plus en plus certain que Levi lui cachait un truc. Ça devait être quelque chose en lien avec la raison pour laquelle Levi se cachait de quelqu'un en premier lieu. Celui-ci avait dit qu'il n'était pas un criminel et Eren pouvait donc seulement supposer qu'il avait aboutit dans une mauvaise affaire et qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Eren se demandait si Levi était un drogué mais il ne le voyait pas prendre quelque chose et il n'y avait certainement pas de marques sur sa peau exquise.

La matin suivant ne commença pas tout à fait comme Eren l'aurait pensé. Il avait eu un rêve vraiment plaisant d'un corps chaud d'une personne qui se serrait contre le sien, la sueur se collant sur leur peau. Dans le monde des rêves, Eren ne ressentait aucune honte de frotter son aine contre son partenaire au lit. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça car il savait que celui-ci était tout aussi partant qu'il l'était.

L'odeur venant d'eux était attirante, disant à Eren qu'ils étaient plus que prêt à s'accoupler.

Eren se réveilla juste avant qu'ils allaient se débarrasser de leurs vêtements restants. Il tressauta légèrement, réalisant qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, qu'il s'était frotté contre lui et que celui-ci était tout aussi excité que lui.

Essayant de reprendre sa respiration, Eren regarda tranquillement Levi. Il se demanda si ce serait convenable de le toucher. Eren était plus que déterminé à jouir et il y avait une petite possibilité que Levi soit peut-être de la partie aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux des alphas, alors Levi savait sûrement tout à propos de se sentir brûlant et tracasser une fois à un certain moment.

Ne voyant aucun mal sur qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, Eren baissa timidement sa main vers l'entrejambe de Levi. Il donna le temps à Levi de l'arrêter mais celui-ci ne fit rien. Celui-ci frissonna sous le touché d'Eren, serrant l'oreiller et mordant ses lèvres pour garder le silence.

Lorsqu'Eren donna du plaisir à Levi et se frotta contre lui, des vagues de plaisir les frappèrent tous les deux mais quelque chose dérangeait Eren. L'odeur venant de Levi n'était pas celle qui provenait d'un alpha. C'était faible mais ça chatouillait toujours l'instinct d'Eren de s'unir avec lui. Complètement confus par cela, Eren vint à la seule conclusion qu'il pensa.

‟Tu es un oméga,ˮchuchota Eren ses yeux s'élargissant et il s'éloigna de Levi aussi vite qu'il pouvait , finissant sur le sol à côté du lit.

Levi était perdu par les sensations que les touchés d'Eren lui apportaient quand celui-ci s'éloigna soudainement, réalisant la vérité. ‟Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la peste,ˮdit Levi sarcastiquement quand Eren réagit d'une manière qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Levi était sûr qu'Eren aurait foncé quand il réalisa ce qu'il était. Levi s'était mentalement préparé pour cette possible issue.

Eren luttait avec qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait seulement attendu parlé des omégas et sa mère lui avait dit que ceux-ci étaient des miracles devenus réalité. Eren n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en rencontrait un. Il se sentit honteux de qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait touché Levi assumant qu'il n'y aurait pas de mal entre eux étant tous les deux des alphas.

‟Je suis désolé,ˮs'excusa sincèrement Eren. ‟Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher.ˮ Eren ne pouvait pas regarder l'oméga assit sur son lit.

‟Pourquoi pas?ˮLevi ne voyait pas le mal en lien avec ce qu'Eren avait fait. Celui-ci n'avait pas dépassé la ligne que Levi ne voulait pas franchir.

Eren regarda Levi comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Levi n'aimait pas la façon dont Eren le regardait.‟Est-ce dû au fait que je suis un peu différent? Parce que j'ai quelques parties féminines?ˮ

‟Quoi? Non!,ˮse hâta de dire Eren même si Levi avait dit une partie de la raison dans ce qu'il avait dit. Eren avait reculé parce que Levi était un oméga, quelque chose qui devait être chérie. Quelque chose qui devait être respectée.

‟Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je ne te demande pas de t'accoupler avec moi pour l'amour de Dieu.ˮ

‟Et je n'allais pas non plus!ˮ Eren était choqué. Quel genre de personne Levi pensait qu'il était? Il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin.

‟Pourquoi me cries-tu après? C'est toi qui a initié cela. J'étais allongé là t'entendre gémir et tu m'as sauté dessus comme un chien en chaleur. Qu'est-ce que j'était supposé penser quand tu...ˮ Levi s'arrêta parce que ça serait douloureux d'en dire plus. Il maudit cette stupide chaleur qui le prenait par surprise de minute en minute et qui le rendait émotif. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire bordel? ‟Merdeˮjura-t-il, passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait besoin de se calmer et de se ressaisir avant qu'il aille trop loin ou qu'il dit quelque chose de trop.

Eren regarda et écouta attentivement ce que Levi allait faire et dire. Celui-ci semblait affecté par un truc. ‟J'ai dit que j'étais désolé,ˮdit Eren pour sa défense et cette fois sans crier.

‟Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé,ˮdit Levi, essayant de faire voir à Eren son point de vue. Il voulait se sentir comme il le voulait. L'autre ne semblait pas être différent des autres personnes qui pensaient que les omégas étaient de la racaille seulement en existant. Levi en avait assez entendu de racisme contre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas changer lui-même. Si Eren s'avérait à être un de ceux-là alors il partirait d'ici aujourd'hui.

Celui-ci s'arrêta pour penser. Levi ne voulait pas qu'il soit désolé? ‟Je ne comprend pas,ˮlui répondit honnêtement Eren.

Levi prit une profonde respiration, expirant et inspirant avant de se retourner directement vers Eren. ‟Que vois-tu quand tu me regardes, Eren?ˮ

La question était bien déroutante. ‟Que veux-tu dire?ˮdemanda Eren aussitôt qu'il y pensa. Il eu un silence entre eux alors qu'Eren attendait une réponse, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Levi.

‟Es-tu sérieux?ˮ Levi se demanda si Eren était aussi ignorant qu'il en avait l'air.

‟Quoi?ˮdemanda Eren, confus. ‟Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé voir?ˮIl ne comprenait pas où Levi voulait en venir.

‟Peu importe, oublie ça,ˮ dit Levi qui sortit du lit et quitta la pièce, exaspéré.

Eren fut laissé seul, assis sur le plancher froid. Il entendit Levi préparer le déjeuner dans la cuisine et il espérait que celui-ci lui en fasse aussi. Il y avait eu de la vulnérabilité dans les yeux de Levi, ce qui avait arrêté Eren d'en dire plus ou de demander qu'est-ce que Levi voulait dire avec sa question. Eren ne voulait pas blesser Levi avec des mots irréfléchis. Même s'il semblait avoir déjà réussi d'une certaine manière.

Eren s'habilla en même temps de trouver les bons mots qu'il dirait à Levi. Devrait-il juste ignorer ce qui venait de se passer à la place? Serait-ce la meilleure solution? Eren décida qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Il avait besoin de remettre les choses à l'endroit, dire son côté de l'histoire, dire à Levi ses intentions et ce qu'il attendait.

Alors Eren alla à la cuisine et vit Levi remuer furieusement des œufs brouillés. Puisque s'excuser n'avait pas vraiment marché, Eren essaya une autre tactique. ‟Ma mère était une personne religieuse et elle croyait que les omégas devaient être vénérés plutôt que d'être ridiculisés. Elle voyait les voyait comme des miracles et une façon d'avoir le véritable salut,ˮraconta Eren en prenant une chaise à la table. ‟Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ces choses. Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais sept ans, alors elle n'a jamais eu la chance de m'expliquer ses façons de penser.ˮ

Levi avait arrêté de remuer les œufs à ce moment-là.

‟Mais il y a un truc qu'elle m'a appris,ˮdit Eren. ‟Et c'était de traiter les omégas avec respect. C'est pourquoi je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait.ˮ Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne manière d'exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire mais il espérait que Levi comprendrait. À cause des croyances de sa mère, il y avait l'idée coincée dans son esprit que les omégas étaient sacrés.

Levi prit deux assiettes dans l'armoire au-dessus du lavabo et en mit une en face d'Eren. ‟Et je t'avais dit que je ne voulait pas que tu fasse ça,ˮrépondit Levi, prenant la poêle du feu et mettant la moitié des œufs dans l'assiette d'Eren. ‟Tu avais mon consentement. Si je n'aurais pas voulu que tu me touche, tu aurais les doigts cassés maintenant.ˮ

Eren leva les yeux sur Levi avec surprise. Est-ce que l'autre homme plaisantait? Eren pouvait imaginer que ce soit vrai, s'il avait forcé Levi à faire quelque chose, il aurait alors vécu avec les conséquences.

‟Laisse moi te raconter une histoire Eren,ˮdit Levi alors qu'il rangeait la poêle de côté après avoir mis le restant des œufs dans sa propre assiette. ‟J'avais environ quinze ans quand ma première chaleur a commencé. J'ai eu de la chance de me débrouiller tout seul et de ne pas avoir été pogné par quelqu'un mais un jour... Ce jour-ci, j'avais été suivi.ˮ Levi se versa un verre de jus de fraises. ‟Ce bon à rien de clochard errait après moi, sachant très bien que j'étais en chaleur. Ses intentions n'étaient pas aussi nobles que les tiennes.ˮ

Eren n'aimait pas où l'histoire s'en allait. Si Levi ne s'était toujours pas accouplé, alors qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ce clochard comme Levi a dit?

‟Il a essayé de me forcer à s'accoupler avec lui. Tu sais, au début j'étais apeuré à mort par ce gars mais quelque chose a cédé à l'intérieur de moi. Il était hors de question que je le laisse me prendre. Son odeur me dégoutait sans fin, sans mentionner comment il était sale. De toute façon, je me suis battu pour ma vie, littéralement. Il ne s'était pas calmer dans sa «chasse», alors je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de le tuer. Ce n'était pas exactement une décision délibérée. C'est arrivé avant que je comprenne ce que ça signifiait.ˮ

Eren ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de ceux de Levi quand celui-ci parlait. Sa voix calme et nonchalante ne semblait pas à sa place avec la gravité de son histoire. Eren ne savait pas si Levi ressentait quelques remords par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait ou a-t-il été brisé par cela.

‟Alors je t'ai un peu menti quand j'avais dit que je n'étais pas un criminel, mais tuer cet homme d'il y a dix ans n'est pas la raison de ma fuite.ˮLevi prit une fourchette dans ses mains, détournant son regard d'Eren. ‟J'ai été forcé dans une union une seconde fois mais de façon différente. J'ai été pris le mois dernier quand ma chaleur a commencé. J'ai été vendu aux plus offrants dans le marché noir et j'ai fini dans les bras d'un homme qui regardait pour un partenaire sexuel masculin, quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas dire non à lui.ˮ

Eren vit une trace de colère dans les yeux de Levi et le dégout apparent sur sa face.

‟Parce que c'est ça que je deviendrais, incapable de défier les ordres des alphas. Ça doit être douloureusement évident que ce n'est pas ça que je veux. ˮ Levi se tut et commença à manger les œufs.

Eren pouvait comprendre Levi en quelque sorte mais il ne pouvait même pas savoir qu'est-ce que ça devait être de vivre dans une peur constante.

‟Tu pourrais faire un paquet d'argent si tu me cèdes,ˮdit Levi sortant Eren de ses pensées.

‟Es-tu malade? Qu'est-ce qui te prends?ˮ Eren était offensé que Levi puisse même penser à une telle chose. Ce que Levi lui a dit semblait horrible et il ne voulait pas faire partie de ce genre de choses. Vendre des personnes et les forcer à s'accoupler avec quelqu'un qu'ils voudraient jamais au premier abord?

‟Je disais juste que tu aurais pu.ˮdit Levi en haussant les épaules.

‟Et tu disais juste que tu ne voulais pas retourner chez cet homme.ˮ Peut-être que c'était la cavalerie en lui ou le fait que le parfum de Levi devenait attrayante mais Eren n'était pas prêt à lâcher sans lutter.

Levi l'examina durant un moment avant d'informer franchement Eren que, ‟Ma chaleur vient de commencer. C'est la raison pourquoi tu as réagi de cette façon dans ton sommeil.ˮ

‟Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant? Tu as été ici durant plus d'une semaine et tu as oublié de mentionner que tu serais en chaleur?ˮ Eren essaya de garder sa voix au bon niveau et non la hausser. En effet, Eren était contrarié que Levi ne lui avait pas dit cela avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant?

Levi hésita avec ses mots, se demandant si Eren le chasserait après tout. ‟J'avais peur que tu ne me laisses pas rester et que tu me vends.ˮ Il avait prévu de le dire à Eren quand il se serait assuré que sa chaleur soit imposée. Il avait pris le risque de faire patienter Eren et d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être vendu ou livré à Erwin.

‟Laisse-moi te dire une chose,ˮdit Eren, le ton intense. ‟Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fait des choses comme ça. Tu m'a demandé ce que je vois quand je te regarde et bien, je vois un être humain qui n'a nulle part où aller. Comment suis-je supposé d'être capable de refuser quelqu'un comme ça.ˮ

Le silence suivit ses mots et Levi traita soigneusement ce qu'Eren venait de dire. Peut-être qu'il était en sécurité juste avec Eren.  
>‟Merci,ˮ le remercia Levi, sentant un soulagement, il n'aurait pas pu retourner dans le froid des régions sauvages qui attendait dehors.<p>

‟Pas de quoi, ˮrépondit Eren, prenant son temps de manger les œufs qui étaient presque devenus froid maintenant. Quoique l'affaire n'était pas encore terminée. ‟Je n'ai pas été autour de tant de personnes qui subissent la période de chaleur. À quel point ça va être mauvais?ˮ

Levi ria, ce qui inquiéta Eren. ‟Tu n'as aucune idée,ˮdit Levi sous son souffle. Levi s'éclaircit la voix. Il devrait l'expliquer tout en détail puisqu'il l'avait garder en secret jusqu'à la dernière minute. ‟Ma chaleur deviendra de pire en pire quand les jours défileront, ce qui signifie qu'à la fin de celle-ci être dans la même pièce sera impossibleˮ

‟Des jours?ˮdéglutit Eren anxieusement.

‟Ma période dure quatre jours.ˮ

‟Quatre?ˮL'incrédulité remplissant le seul mot qu'Eren prononça. Si Eren n'avait aucun concept de ce qu'est la chaleur, cela signifiait alors que quatre jours dans une petite maison seul avec Levi seraient mauvais. Si seulement c'était l'été. Alors Eren aurait pu dormir dehors et ils n'auraient pas de problème.

‟Oui, quatre.ˮdit Levi mettant son assiette de côté. ‟Nous allons avoir un problème, non?ˮ Il défroissa la nappe avec ses mains lentement. ‟Ça fait un moment depuis que je n'avais pas eu d'hormones à utiliser,ˮdit Levi plus pour lui-même que pour Eren. Il avait peur de ce qu'y allait se passer.

‟On a juste besoin de faire attention à ne pas franchir la ligne, même si quelque chose arrive.ˮ Eren regarda Levi durant qu'il parlait, n'osant pas regarder ailleurs. Il était presque certain qu'il y aurait vraiment un problème.

Eren leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Eren. ‟Je ne pense pas que tu comprends complètement, Eren. Traverser la ligne sera extrêmement facile. Tu ne penseras même pas qu'il y a une ligne quand tes instincts prendront le dessus, quand ton cerveau te diras de baiser le mien.ˮ

Eren détourna le regard quand le langage de Levi devint grossier. ‟Je crois que je peux gérer ça,ˮ les mots d'Eren étaient incertains et Levi le remarqua facilement.

‟Eren, tu viens juste d'admettre que tu n'as presque pas d'expérience avec les phases de chaleur. C'est complètement une affaire différente que de renifler une personne passant sur la rue. Je sais comment mes chaleurs sont et comment je suis. Tu seras enfermé avec moi durant des jours et je dirais que dans deux jours je te supplierai de baiser avec moi. Sans oublier de mentionner que mon odeur te rendra fou. Penses-tu pouvoir gérer cela?ˮ

Eren comprit le point de Levi. Il ne savait pas réellement comment ça serait et il ne pouvait pas vraiment promettre qu'il va être capable de résister. ‟Alors, que pouvons-nous faire?ˮ Il le tenterait. Il ferait de son mieux pour garder ses mains à distance.

Levi soupira. ‟Je ne sais pas,ˮil devait l'admettre en grande partie. ‟Essayons de trouver un moyen pour survivre à ce désastre aujourd'hui. Au moins, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème aujourd'hui.ˮ Son odeur ne serait pas assez forte pour qu'Eren perde le contrôle.

Eren pouvait seulement hocher la tête. Il se leva pour s'habiller avec quelque chose de plus appropriée pour le temps qui faisait à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin d'aller allumer le fourneau et pelleter la neige qui était sur le chemin. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui tout seul et de penser à propos du déroulement.

Maintenant, il y avait un oméga dans sa maison qui commence sa chaleur. La façon dont Levi la décrivait, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Eren. Serait-ce vraiment aussi mauvais comme le disait Levi? Comment diable était-il supposé rester loin de quelqu'un qui pourrait sentir irrésistiblement bon.

Eren pelleta la neige avec un excès de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé de faire si à la fin peu importe ce qu'il déciderait, ce serait en vain. Eren était encore plus en colère quand il réalisa qu'il avait déjà succombé à la confiance de s'accoupler avec Levi quoi qu'il arrive. Il l'avait fait sans même y penser.

Était-ce une sage décision de garder Levi ici s'il y avait un riche homme après lui? Celui-ci avait acheté Levi au marché noir après tout, il devait être riche. Eren se demanda s'il aurait des problèmes avec ce soi-disant homme si celui-ci amenait Levi loin de lui?

Pourquoi pensait-il même à ça?

Eren tira presque la pelle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait demandé. Il avait vécu en paix jusqu'à présent et soudainement il y avait Levi et sa maudite chaleur auquel il devait avoir affaire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel demandant à sa mère de l'aider. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait qu'il fasse?

Quatre jours ... Il devrait alors garder son contrôle durant quatre jours entiers.

Levi avait dit que ce serait impossible.

Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'ils pourraient faire pour prévoir les choses qui deviendront incontrôlables. Eren ne pouvait pas nier que Levi était attirant. Son odeur était tellement douce, comme un bonbon que personne ne pouvait pas s'en lasser. Eren était en colère contre lui-même de même penser à des choses pareilles.

Ces choses n'avaient pas l'air bien du tout. Il ne pouvait juste pas secouer ce sentiment qui lui disait qu'il échouerait à garder sa promesse.

* * *

><p>Pour cette fiction, l'auteur n'est rendu qu'à trois chapitres et je ne sais pas quand il en rajoutera. De ce que j'ai lu, le quatrième chapitre sera sûrement le dernier. À la prochaine !<p> 


End file.
